


#32 - Ghost

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [32]
Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: ghost, Alex Benedetto.  No beta.  (And woohoo, on this one, I hit exactly 100 words on my first draft.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: ghost, Alex Benedetto. No beta. (And woohoo, on this one, I hit exactly 100 words on my first draft.)

She knows she's better now. She rarely wakes up suddenly to find that she's been washing the floor, or her hands, and doesn't remember getting there. But sometimes, she sees ghosts.

Mostly it's Barry she sees, threatening her, cursing her, coming to beat her. Sometimes she thinks she can even smell him or feel his hands.

But it's worse when she sees Emilio. _I didn't want to leave you_ , she tells him. _I'm earning money now. I'll come back to you._ And he cries: _Don't go, Alex!_

And then she comes to herself again, and she knows it wasn't real.


End file.
